


Baby I'm Right Here

by FlirtyHale



Series: 297 [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Book nerd Connor, Boys In Love, Caretaker!Connor, Established Relationship, M/M, Sick!Leon, Skating, Surprise Ending, Worried!Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: They get one good chance on his shift but it isn’t enough. At least they're up by 3 goals with 4 minutes remaining. He starts skating back over to the bench looking at all the guys who are gunning to jump back onto the ice but sort of stops in his tracks for a solid second.Stromer and JJ jump onto the ice followed by Nuge at center. Connor stomach drops and not in the good way.





	Baby I'm Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is 7k of pure mess. I'm sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> If you're name is in this fic please come over to my house for some Mcdavid toast. You are invited always.
> 
>  
> 
> Shout out to you-know-who-you-are who stays up screaming about these two with me pretty much every night. I don't think I would've completed this without your support and your willingness to allow me to screaming about ideas for this. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy
> 
> Title taken from Dusk Till Dawn - Zayn Malik and Sia

There’s six minutes remaining in the third period and they are up 4-1 over the sharks. Which is a gracious feelings considering the losses that have come before them. 

Connor is watching carefully as the fourth line is out there making moves, getting the puck in the offensive zone, stopping any and every move of the Sharks getting the puck over the centerline.  They set up and Connor feels his heart racing in his chest as Kass gets a few cracks at getting the puck on net. They’ve still got it in that end just as the guys on the ice are running out of gas and try to hold it in to switch off. 

Connor stares as he’s waiting for test and slep to quickly make their way over to the bench but is caught off guard when there’s sounds of a commotion over at the other end of the bench. Bodies standing, some muffled yells as well as the rush of the two medical staff members going running down the tunnel.

“Mcdavid let’s go” Looch yells over his shoulder as quick as possible. Everything happening on fast forward he has no time to think about what could’ve just happened. 

They get one good chance on his shift but it isn’t enough. At least they're up by 3 goals with 4 minutes remaining. He starts skating back over to the bench looking at all the guys who are gunning to jump back onto the ice but sort of stops in his tracks for a solid second.

Stromer and JJ jump onto the ice followed by Nuge at center. Connor stomach drops and not in the good way. 

He slides on to the bench then calls over one of the trainers. 

“Where’s Leon?” He asks carefully. 

The face the trainer makes isn’t good and Connor knew it right from the moment he didn’t see his boyfriend on the bench anymore. 

“Wasn’t feeling so great. He just went to go checked up on.”

“Okay” Connor says trying not to let the worry slip through. 

The rest of the game goes by in a blur. The lines get switched up a bit for the final minutes, Connor picks up some extra ice time because he’s captain and feels he can do this one solid for the team. But when the final buzzer rings throughout Rogers Place Connor can’t even stay on the ice long enough to give Talbs his winning head pat. 

He’s off the ice and down the tunnel into the locker room searching for Leon unsure of what he’s going to find. After a quick half minute of looking around aimlessly one of the medical personnel comes running out of the hallway connected to some of the onsite check up rooms. 

He recognizes her from just being around behind the scenes for most games, can’t seem to remember her name off the top of his head but her badge says Amanda so he’ll have to go with that. 

“Where is he?” 

“Go get changed, we’ll fill you in on everything once your dressed” She says calmly. So much so that Connor has no other reason than to follow her instructions. He does the quickest shower and change into a t-shirt and sweatpants so much so that all the guys move to get out of his way. 

He stands in the hallway he had met her earlier and she appears a few moments later by poking her head from around the corner. 

“I knew you would be fast but not that fast” She kids with a smile and Connor is too humble not to sort of laugh at her joke. 

“Is he okay?” He asks after what feels like eternity. 

She nods “He’s going to be fine. He probably has the flu, he’s got a fever and he’s vomiting. We can take him to the hospital...they can at least continue the IV drip-- which we’ve had going and do the constant checking of his temperature” She says almost thinking out loud. 

“No! I can do it” Connor blurts out, no hesitation.

“Connor please that isn’t necessary” She tries.

“No please, with all do respect I would rather I look over him myself.”

She bites her lip looking contemplated “Look, you just got over your own flu you can’t go on and catch it again.”

Connor pauses for a moment, he was literally in Leon’s bed last night. Rolling around in his sheets, wearing his shirt this morning even tried some of the new grapefruit smoothie Leon had made from the same glass. And the making out they did this morning before breakfast probably doesn’t help either.

“I can’t say this without implying somethings that are either blunt or crude but if there’s any chance I’m going to get it again I’ve probably already got it.” 

“Hmm?” She quips then thinks with the look he gives her. She puts two and two together ( more like Leon and Connor together) and sighs “Connor” she says sternly. 

“HR knows so you can’t hold his against me.”

“Fine fine fine. But they can’t hold anything against me either because you agreed to this.”

“I take full responsibility I swear.” 

Finally she grins “Come on let’s go see him.”   
  


She drags Connor through a long yet narrow hallway. One that he feels he hasn’t been in before for some reason. Eventually coming to the end of the hallway where a door is cracked open. 

She knocks lightly on the door and then opens it wide. 

“Hey Leon” he says lightly “I brought someone for you.” 

He’s laying down on the couch that’s the only piece of furniture in the room besides a table. The lights are off and he’s got a towel on his forehead. Connor frowns feelings a little guilt pierce inside him. 

He slowly starts to sit up with a low groan, blinking a few times to adjust to the light pouring in from the hallway. He looks up and his mouth quirks at the sight of Connor which he’ll take as a win.

“I’ve got some gravol and tylenol packets here that should last a few days hopefully thats enough but I’ll get the onsite doctor to write out a prescription as well. I’ll be right back alright?”

“Sounds good thanks” Connor replies before stepping more into the room and taking a seat next to Leon. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Like absolute crap.” 

“I know it sucks. I’m sorry.” 

Leons head snaps up “Please do not be sorry.”

“I should’ve taken more care into not sharing my germs but I failed that so I am sorry.” 

Leon rolls his eyes, sniffling his nose “Butthead.” 

“What?”

“Nothing, just stop taking blame on something that I had a hand in as well.”

“Whatever” Connor shrugs off but is smiling nonetheless. 

Leon groans and his face suddenly goes pale reaching for a garbage bin that was place there for this exact purpose. 

Connor rubs at his back “Hey it’s okay. It’s okay” he says calmingly. 

Leon spits into the bucket and grimaces “I feel so gross” He groans and leans against Connor’s side.

“Then let’s take you home?” 

“Please.”

They wait a few more minutes till Amanda arrives back with a ziplock of packets of medicine plus the extra prescription and sends them off with well wishes. 

Connor gets Leon into the parkade under the building, everyone else’s car long gone. Connor gets Leon into his SUV and drives them both towards their building. Connor and Nurse’s apartment on the 13th floor, Leon’s apartment on the 9th. 

They get about 7 blocks away from the arena before Leon is spilling his stomach contents out onto the side of the road. Connor finds an extra water bottle in the backseat of his SUV and puts it into Leon's hand.

“Drink” he says admently and Leon’s takes a few good sips before sighing and leaning against the window. 

“We aren’t far from home are we good to try again?” 

“Yes”

“Roll the window down, it’ll help.”

Leon doesn’t argue just rolls it down and breaths in the fresh air. 

They make it home without having to stop again. Connor pulls into his parking spot in the underground garage, leaving his duffle back in the back but grabs the bag of Leon’s things instead. 

Leon is slow getting out of the car but stands up no problem. He stops every few steps from the nausea which make the trip to the elevator a little slower than ever anticipated but they make it there and up to the 9th floor. 

A hand hits Connor in his side, he looks over to Leon nudging him his keys.

“Babe, I already have a key to your place” he says jingling the key that already in his hand. 

Leon looks at the key cross eyed then shakes his head “fuck sorry brain’s a little fuzzy.”

“It’s fine, I get it.”

Once out of the elevator and in front of Leon’s front door Connor lets them in. He helps Leon take his coat off.

“Okay brush teeth time. can you handle that on your own well I change your sheets?”

“No no you don’t have to do that.”

“Yes I do, I want too.” 

Leon rolls his eyes “...Arschgesicht ” he mutters under his breath.

“What was that?” 

“Nothing sweetheart!” He says back with a groan.

In turn Connor rolls his eyes but let’s Leon do something on his own well he strips Leon’s bed of weeks old sheets and changes them into new ones. Puts fresh clothes out onto the bed and changes into one of Leon’s old team germany shirts and oversized sweatpants. Then finds some gatorade in the door of his fridge and grabs a packet of the gravol and heads to the bathroom.

The door is slightly closed but Connor pushes it open too see the large man sitting on the lid of the toilet. 

“Take these you’ll feel better” He says handing Leon the packet that he rips open and pours the pills into his hand. He pops them into his mouth and takes the blue gatorade bottle and chugs some of it back. 

“Good?” Connor asks.

“Better, thank you.”

Connor has to bite his tongue from saying “for better or for worse, in sickness and in health” remembering that they’ve only been dating a little over a year. Instead he just cracks a small smile and nods his head at the bed which is just outside the door.  “Come on let’s get you some sleep.” 

Connor helps Leon up by offering a hand which he takes. Leon changes quickly into the clothes Connor laid out for him and crawls under the covers. Connor turns on the tv to a rerun episode of The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon playing. The jokes are corny and easy going that Leon chuckles every so often and Connor has to resist sighing lovingly to himself. 

The episode continues on from playing some charades with Kate Winslet to the musical guest that Connor has never heard about. When the band starts up with the few opening beats Connor looks over to his side opening his mouth to ask if Leon’s heard of them. Except he shuts his mouth instead. 

Leon happens to be curled into Connor’s side, his mouth hanging open but his eyelashes splayed across his cheeks like pretty fans in a anquite shop. Connor smiles to himself helplessly. How’d he get so lucky.

He uses the remote to shut the tv off then lean ever so carefully to flick the switch of the light above them off. He leans a little too far causing Leon to stir and blink his eyes open.

“I wasn’t sleeping” he mumbles, sounding groggy. Unsure of where or when he is.

“Go back to sleep hun” Connor hums and rubbing at Leon’s bicep before the other man lays down on his pillow this time and shuts his eyes.

He’s snoring before Connor has the chance to second guess himself that Leon wasn’t actually sleeping. He curls himself further under the cover but before shutting his eyes he reaches a hand out and lightly touches at Leon’s forehead. Slightly warm but nothing overly concerning. A good sign and something Connor will take as good news and falls asleep with that.

He wakes to cold feet pressed against his calves and shivers under the covers. Quickly moving his legs away from the icicles that are bugging him. He opens his eyes to a smiling german man staring down at him with a hint of a laugh that’s dying to escape. 

“Feeling better I suppose?” Connor hums cheeringly.

“A lot better still kind of achy but I’ll live. Let’s do something today!” 

Connor eyes him suspiciously then reaches his hand out to touch Leon’s forehead who looks confused. 

“What- are you doing?” 

“Check your temperature to see if you’ve spiked but I guess not.” 

“You think I’m lying that I’m feeling better?” 

“...well just how you were last night wasn’t the ideal state to be in I can’t imagine you feeling so much better today. Maybe just take the day off and rest” Connor suggests which gets him a look.

“What?” Connor shoots back.

“I wanted to just hang out with you today. Nothing else maybe do some christmas shopping or go see some lights. Anything else but staying in the apartment all day.” 

Connor frowns, feeling a little guilty about suggesting a day in considering days off from practice are few and far between.

“I don’t want to risk you getting worse or anything” Connor says carefully “And we can make the most of today here. It’ll be fine.”

“Don’t you have to pick up those books you ordered? And what about getting your suit cleaned? You wanted to do that too. You even suggested Ice Skating in Victoria Park a few days ago…”

Connor sighs “I know and we can do those things later. We’ll just hang out here all day, spend some time together.”

“But we can do all those things and spend time together!” Leon urges. 

Connor pauses and runs his hand through his hair scratching at the back of his neck “Fine, you win. But you have to tell me if you are starting to feel gross and wanting to go home.” 

“I will I will! Promise” Leon's grin widens into a glowing happy smile. 

“You better” Connor shakes his head in disbelief yet smiles for how gone he is for this man.

“I love you” leon says trying to make up for everything.

“Yeah sure brat” Connor teases and finally gets up out of bed, stretching. 

“I’m gonna go upstairs and shower and change I’ll meet you back down here in 15” connor says.

“Aye aye captain.”

“Fucking brat!” Connor half shouts as he leaves the bedroom too which all he gets in return is laughter. 

  
  


Once upstairs in his own apartment in his room searching for some track pants and a hoodie after saying hello to Nursey and giving him an update at how peachy Leon is. He showers and changes well giving his phone a quick charge then makes it back downstairs to meet Leon, whose chewing on an apple in the kitchen, dressed looking comfy with his hair wet but styled perfectly. 

“Are you sure about going out?” Connor asks again, more stern this time.

“Con yes I’m sure let’s just go alright!”

“Fine fine, if you’re sure.”

Leon just rolls his eyes with a smile on his lips. 

They make it to this quaint bookstore south of the river that Connor loves so much that the owner of the store knows him by name. 

“Connor!” She shouts with glee as he enters the store, Leon in tow. He pauses for a second to look around feeling uneasy.

“Don’t worry no one is in here darling” she says with a huff of laughter “How are you doing?”

“Good good you?”

“Very well thank you dear. And you’ve actually brought me one of your friends to meet this time hmm?” She says with a quirk of her mouth.

“Uh i- yeah he tagged along.”

“I’m Barbra, owner of this fine establishment.” 

“Hi, I’m Leon” he says sticking his hand out to shake hers “nice to meet you. You have a lovely shop.”

“A gentleman… I like him Connor” She says grinning widely.  

“Yeah uh me too” he trails off, staring dumbly at the side of Leon’s face. 

“Come come make yourself some tea well I get your books.” Connor turns back to look at Leon who flashes a grin.

Connor just blushes “Thank you we’ll just wait here.” 

She smiles through her thick rimmed glasses and disappears through the employees only door.

“She seems nice” Leon says who’s flipping through a children's book with bright colors.

“Barbra was one of the first people I met on my own when I came here. She has two kids and is a grandmother to three young ones, she’s divorced but is still friendly with her ex-husband. Her dream is to one day go skydiving in Australia.” 

Leon laughs “That’s sweet. You know a lot about her.”

“She was one of my first friends here I guess.” 

“Does she know alot about you?” Leon says, his eyes shifting down. 

“Uh-” Connor tries to answer but is caught off by the door opening.   
  


“Connor sweetheart you’re mother is going to love this book. It is really a great read” Barbra says from over the counter. 

“Thank you, I thought I may have good taste in books at least.” 

“Oh you do and that’s the god's honest truth. How did you like the last one you picked up? E.M Forster? Excellent author I might add.”

Connor can’t help but hold his smile back “Quite a interesting read for sure. All the talk about the ideal meaning of love and that one quote.... I loved it, but I can’t remember it.”

“There’s a copy of it upstairs why don’t you go find it?” She suggests eying the two of them.

He can’t put up an argument there because knowing himself it will bug him all day if he can’t remember those truly amazing words.

“Sure” He grins and walks to the stairs.

“Coming?” Connor asks Leon.

“Didn’t know I was invited to this.”

“Oh no you have to hear this. This book is the tell tale of a man living in the era where Homosexuality wasn’t only stigmatized but very much illegal. The book was finished in 1914 but wasn’t published till 1970 after the author had passed.”

“And you just read it now?”

“A few months ago actually, during the summer I found it on a recommendation list and thoroughly enjoyed it. I remember this one quote from it that had me in awe, here let me find it.”

Connor goes off skimming through bookshelf after bookshelf till he finds the spine peering out to him. He pulls the book out and rests it against the table full of more books. He flips open the book, finding chapter 18. 

“Here listen to this…” Connor says getting Leon’s attention then begins to read off the page of chapter 18. Reading about the honeymoon phase that Maurice and Clive (Maurice’s lover) were settled in, how Clive became Maurice's rock within the hardest of times. And they both knew that even with the law hanging over them this bountiful amount of love may surpass whatever fright that had looming over them and that they must live in the moment and cherish it.

“... _ Their happiness was to be together; they radiated something of their calm amongst others, and could take their place in society _ ” Connor read out loud word for word. The continued the paragraph. 

“AH here it is, ready for this?” Connor said with a hint of enthusiasm.

“... _ He educated Maurice, or rather his spirit educated Maurice's spirit, for they themselves became equal. Neither thought "Am I led; am I leading?" Love had caught him out of triviality and Maurice out of bewilderment in order that two imperfect souls might touch perfection... _ ”

“So ultimately he’s saying that they teach each other the important things. That may not seem important then but in the end there’s that piece in the middle that allows for each of them separately to become a better person all because of their love for each other.” 

Connor looks up from the book to Leon who’s got this look in his eyes that full of wonder and amazement. 

“What?” Connor asks concerned. 

“Nothing, I just- I love you and...” Leon leans closer into Connor’s side whispering “I wish I could kiss you right now.” 

Connor blushes hard “I love you too.” 

“Thank you for sharing that with me.”

“Of course” Connor replies with a thin smile “we should get going” He says well putting the book back in its original spot. 

“Come on, let’s go.” 

Leon’s hand knocks against Connor’s as they walk down the stairs and Connor has to hold back every urge in his body to not reach out and lace their fingers together. 

They say their goodbyes to Barbra and exit with Connor’s book order in hand. On the lists of other things to do they cross the one erand off then get to work to complete everything else they have left. 

Drop Connor’s suit off at the Drycleaners. Done.

Get Leon’s prescription. Done.

Pick up some groceries. Done. but took more time than they had thought. 

“Con just pick one!” Leon groans.

“But this one is on sale but if i get that one there’s more in the box.” 

“It’s boring ass granola Connor it’s not that difficult to pick one.” 

“Whatever butthead” Connor says throwing the onsale box in the cart.

“Hey!” Leon stops in his tracks.

“What?”

“That’s my word for you.” 

“And? I’m not allow to call you that?”

Leon looks at him with a look that screams ‘duh!’ on his face.

“You’re a brat you know that.” 

“That’s better” Leon smiles to himself.”

“What’s better?”

“You call me a brat instead. That’s your word for me.” 

Connor stops pushing the cart and turns around giving Leon a look “You’re a fucking dumbass.” 

“You forgot the word attractive.” 

Connor literally can’t do anything else but roll his eyes. “How do I put up with you.” 

Leon tries to hid his grin then comes up close behind Connor and whispers “Cause you love me?” with a teasing tone. 

Connor wholeheartedly laughs but deep down he does, he does so much. 

 

*

 

“NO!” Leon shouts like a kid in the car.

“You’re sick, we’re going home” Connor deadpans. 

“No please please this is our only day off I wanna go skating.” 

“You skate every other day of the year?”

“Stop, you know what I mean.” 

Connor hums then takes the next turn off to go towards the park. 

“Thank you” Leon sighs against his seat.

“We need skates.” 

“They have a rental place there.”

“You are so difficult you’re lucky I love you and feel sorry for you.” 

“Con…” Leon trails off.

“What?”

“You did not get me sick. Please stop thinking that you did.”

“But- who else would’ve gotten you sick?”

“No one, it’s my own fault I just don’t want you beating yourself up over it.” 

“Does that mean then we can go home?”

“No you butthead I just don’t want you feeling like shit.” 

“OK ok, thank you. I won’t beat myself up anymore.” 

“Thank you.” Leon feeling satisfied shifts in his seat to make himself more comfortable.

They make it to Victoria park without any issues and find parking. They get skates and lace up on the corner of the ice way. It’s pretty busy for it being the middle of December and only 4:30pm on a Tuesday but it’s whatever to them. 

Leon pulls his toque on more over his ears then steps out onto the frozen path. Gliding around waiting for Connor to finish lacing up. 

He spins around once to many times and feels a little nauseous which gets him a look from his protective boyfriend.

“Leon, you tell me if we need to go home” Connor says sternly. 

“I swear I will. I just spun once to many times it’s fine.” 

“Ok but you swear right?”

“Yes my dear.” 

Connor steps out onto the frozen path and glides along the ice to bump into his large boyfriend. “Come on, let’s get going.”

They glide along the path pointing out pretty shaped trees and the lights hung along the pathway. A couple stops them about 10 minutes into their skate for a picture which they agree too with wide smiles. 

They continue down the iceway pushing and shoving at each other racing each other past the others down the trail. Giggling like little kids. 

“You’re done for Mcdavid!” Leon shouts as he’s in the lead to make it first back to where they first started out their travels. 

“Yeah right Drat!” Connor shouts back gaining speed on the german man who’s only a few feet ahead of him. 

“Fastest skater my ass!” Leon laughs as he comes to a sliding halt next to the skate rental place. 

“No way you beat me we’re going for another lap.”

“Like hell we’re doing that- I won” Leon says a deep breath of air “I won fair and square” he finishes. 

“Come on we can go for another lap. We’ll do it for fairly this time. As in you don’t get a head start.” 

“You’re” another deep breath “Just a sore loser.”

“Maybe…but this time loser does whatever the winner wants” Connor says suggestively. 

“Well then I must take you up on that one. Con Mcloser” He smirks. 

“We’ll see about that!” Connor slides towards the other entrance of the trail the one where people can go to skate faster. 

“Ready?” Connor turns his head back with a glare in his eyes. Only to find Leon not in the spot he was just standing in. 

And instead is leaning over the nearest garbage bin by the skate rental shack.  Connor stomach drops as he skates over to the edge and hops over the barrier to run at Leon.

“Hey hey hey” He says urgent but calmly. Quickly coming to Leon’s side and rubbing at his back. 

“Fuck” Leon curses as he spits into the garbage can.

“It’s okay. It’s alright. Come on let’s go home.”   
  


Connor helps Leon get his skates off and returns both pairs to the shack. He’s careful getting Leon back into the vehicle but gives him one of their empty grocery bags just in case. 

They’re home with in 10 minutes and Connor helps a shaking Leon into the elevator into the apartment. 

“Sit, I’ll be right back” Connor sits Leon down at the kitchen counter and runs to the bathroom and starts a warm shower. 

“It’s warm please go just stand in the steam” Connor pleads. 

“Ok” Leon says back just finally just not fighting it anymore. Connor feels the guilt pulse through himself.

Connor calls Nurse and pleads with him to get all the bags from the car which he does cause he’s a nice friend. 

Well waiting on Nurse Connor finds clean pj pants and a sweater for Leon and then walks into the bathroom and find Leon lazily trying to wash his hair. 

“Here let me”

“You’ll get wet” Leon says innocently.

“It’s just water babe.” 

Connor opens the shower door all the way and carefully massages Leon’s scalp with the good smelling shampoo, which makes Leon almost fall asleep standing up. 

“K, rise and then change i’ll be right back” Connor says leaving a fluffy towel on the sink for Leon to use. 

Connor meets Nurse who’s waiting in the kitchen with a concerned face.

“Everything alright?”

“He convinced me to go skating and he ended up getting sick there.”

“Geez.”

“I know i’m an idiot. I should’ve made him stay home.”

“No no you’re not an idiot. He’s just...a persuasive guy.”

“You could say that again.” 

The door to the bathroom closes and Connor jumps at the sound.

“He’s probably just changing Connor, it’s okay.” 

“I know I know” He takes a deep breath. 

“You know how you hated not being able to do normal things when you were sick. He probably feels the same. So what he pushed himself a little too hard he’s learning that pretty quickly right now. Just take a deep breath things will be okay.” 

“I just don’t want him to get worse.”

“I know and that’s the shitty thing about being sick but now he probably knows that he’s not well and needs some taking care of.”

Connor lets out a much needed sigh and runs his hands through his hair. “You’re right. You’re right.” 

“It’s okay Connor. I know it’s hard to see him like this but he’ll get better with some care.” 

“I know. Thank you. And I’m sorry for asking you to come rescue my groceries.” 

“It’s okay. Honest. Call me if you need anything else ok?”

“Ok thank you again.” 

“Go make sure he’s okay please.” 

“I will.”  
  


Connor closes the door and pads to the bathroom where Leon is again sitting on the lid of the toilet but this time only in a towel. 

“Come on babe, let’s get you dressed.”

Leon looks up at him with water eyes “I’m sorry.”

Connor frowns “No no no please don’t be sorry hun” Connor says running a hand around Leon’s cheek.

“I should’ve listened to you.” 

Connor hums “That’s okay. You know better now right? Everything else is in the past let’s just focus on getting better.” 

“Ok” Leon sniffles. 

Connor helps him into a sweater and pj pants and then flicks the light on in the bedroom. He pushes the blankets aside so Leon can slip in and then fluffs them to cover Leon completely. 

“Medicine then sleep?” Connor asks.

“Yes please.” 

Connor gets the prescription medicine and a bottle of gatorade from the fridge and brings it to his dopey boyfriend who’s got a pink tinged nose. 

“Drink up” Connor says handing him the pills and bottle then he turns the tv onto some reruns of friends putting the volume on low and turning to walk towards the kitchen.

“Where are you going?” a sleepy voice speaks up.

“Just to put the bags of food away.” 

“You’ll come back right?”

“Always.”

Leon snuggles closer into the blankets contently. 

When Connor comes back into the bedroom Leon is watching the tv with half lidded eyes but smiles when he sees Connor staring at him.

Connor beams back and then walks around the side of the bed and crawls in under the covers himself. 

“Feeling okay?”

“Yeah” Leon replies.

“Sleep my dear.”

“Mhmm” Leon nods but scoots closer to warm his arms around Connor’s torso and lay on his chest. “Is’this okay?”

“Very.”

Connor watches a few episodes of friends well Leon sleeps on his chest. For some reason nothing could be better. It was all perfectly imperfect.

 

***

 

The next day blurs by with Leon sleeping pretty well the whole morning well Connor goes to practice. All the guys asking how Leon’s doing and Connor gives the simple answers well the guys send their best wishes for Connor to tell the other man. 

When Connor arrives back at the apartment from practice Leon is up sort of. Just laying on the couch in the great room with tissues all in a garbage bag next to him.

“Hmm glad you’re home.”

“Me too. All the guys hope you get better soon.”

“Yeah me too.” 

“Feeling any better?”

“Sort of. I think they flu is turning into a head cold now though.”

“Hmm I think I’ve got some cold stuff upstairs. I’ll go get it and then you can have some and sleep some more.”

“Ok” Leon agrees and Connor grins down at him he turns on his heels but is stopped by a hand touching his arm. Connor looks down at Leon’s hand loosely hanging onto Connor’s wrist. 

“Thank you” Leon mumbles between a cough and a groan. 

“No need for thanks hun” Connor ruffles Leon’s hair which he groans at.

“Not the hair, anything but the hair.”

Connor just laughs because that’s the Leon he loves.  
  


***

 

Leon misses the game the next day which he’s overly pouty about when Connor is packing up to leave and he’s all comfortable on the couch.

“I wish I could play” he groans sniffling at the same time.

“Do you hear your voice it’s literally raw” Connor says buzzing about, mentally checking off everything he needs. 

Leon just pouts with a kid like face and crossed arms so much so that Connor has to laugh. “Come on, it’s one game and then you’ll feel better for the next few we have before christmas.”

“I know I know.”

“Wait I have something for you” Connor trails off then goes running to the bedroom and digs through the closet. He bought it this morning by stopped off at the mall and picking one up just for this occasion. 

He throws it onto Leon’s lap who chokes out a wheezing laugh “A Oilers foam finger?” 

“Yeah so you can cheer us on. I can get it signed for you if you want?” Connor teases and Leon laughs harder. Then proceeds to unravel himself from his mess of blankets and stand up. 

He opens his arms and Connor melts into his strong embrace “What would I do without you?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?”

“No, god no” Leon chuckles and just squeezes Connor tighter “Have a good game, don’t think to hard okay?” 

“Yeah yeah.”

“I really want to kiss you but I’m not risking getting you sick again.” 

Connor frowns “I could risk it.”

“CON!”

“I’m joking, maybe not i dunno.”

“Go to your game, I’ll be watching.”

“I know you will.”

Leon settles by kissing him on top his head and pushing him through the door with a wave. 

They win the game 5-3 over the Blue Jackets which is a huge victory. When Connor gets to the locker room his phone is blowing up with snaps from Leon. Almost a full 5 minutes of little clips of him shrieking and yelling at the TV. The last snap though, a black and white photo from Leon’s pov. Pointing down at himself in black skin tight boxers and a deep outline of his dick through his shorts with the caption.

_ Come get your reward baby boy. _

Connor gasps at his phone and almost drops it. Looking around to make sure no one is watching him first. He replays the snap, then gets dressed as quick as possible. 

Once home Connor opens the door to a dark kitchen and living room except for the light peering in through from the bedroom. He drops his bag and water bottle on the kitchen counter then pads into the bedroom. 

The bed is empty but someone is clearly in the bathroom, so Connor sits on the bed and waits. When the door opens a shirtless but black boxer clothed Leon comes through the door. His looks goes from confused to devilish in a split second. His grin widens across his face as he walks closer to Connor. 

“Someone feeling better?” Connor muses with a smirk. 

“A lot better, I swear this time. And I’m even better that you won.”

“Won for you” Connor hums, looking up through his eyelashes as Leon stands before him.  Leon’s hands come to press into Connor’s shoulders as Connor’s come up to rub up against Leon’s back side, then further down before grabbing at Leon’s ass. 

Leon smirks “You deserve a reward for being such a good boy.”

Connor nods “I do.”

“You do baby boy…” Leon’s hands find Connor’s head and starts massaging ever so gently. Letting Connor relax into the touch even more so when he lets out a low moan. 

“You like that.”

“Mhmm” Connor replies. 

“Let’s get to the better part” Leon says smoothly, then carefully drapes himself over Connor’s lanky body. One thigh over Connor’s another over the other, straddling him. Connor can already feel how hard Leon is through the short layer of Leon’s boxers and the plush fabric of his own sweatpants.

Leon’s hand cup the back of Connor’s head, massaging circles at the nape of his neck. “Can I kiss y-”

“Yes please” Connor says breathly. 

Leon presses a closed mouth kiss to Connor’s mouth ever so carefully before even having a chance to think Connor is opening his mouth and in inviting Leon in. His hands come up to Leon’s hips and Leon’s hand caress Connors cheeks. With Leon’s tongue swirling inside his mouth, his hips buck up into the man on top of him. 

“Shh Con I got you. Go slow.”

“Can’t. Need you ” Connor breathes.

“I know, I know baby.”

Leon mouth covers Connor’s again in an instant, pushing all feeling into kneading and sucking on Connor’s lips. Feeling Connor tremble beneath him and jerk his hips into his crotch is all so very worth it. Connor’s grasp gets tighter, pressing his fingers into Leon’s hips probably on the verge of leaving marks. 

Connor’s hands find the bottom of his hoodie that’s making the room all too hot and pulls it off over his head. No shirt on underneath Leon’s hands come to splay across his chest, just feeling Connor’s heart thump rapidly under his skin. 

“Come’ere” Leon says and picks Connor up by his under arms and flips them both over onto their sides. Connor’s hand immediately finding Leon’s cheek to keep holding him close to kiss him intently. 

Connor moans low in his throat and Leon smiles into their kiss.

“Want. you” Connor gets out in between breaths pushing his body closer to Leon’s. 

“Shh let me” Leon says carefully pulling at Connor’s hands who were trying at getting Leon’s boxers off. Connor looks at him with a puzzled look, then Leon’s grinning and grabbing at Connor’s neck to pull him closer. He kisses at the side of his chin then the bottom of his jawline. Nibbling at the prickles of stubble. Now at his neck slowly but carefully well doing so reaching his hand down Connor’s torso, leaving innocent trembling touches with his fingers to make Connor shiver. Not before long Leon’s hand is in Connor’s sweatpants. 

“No briefs?”

“Knew what I was coming home for” Connor quips and Leon shuts right up. 

He continues kissing at Connor down his chest, past his nipples to his belly button getting lower and lower pulling the air right from Connor’s lungs. Languidly pulling and rubbing at Connor’s dick in his pants, easing gentle touches that’s making Connor squirm and pulling at the sheets. 

“Leon please” he gasps out.

“Soon baby soon” Leon replies gently then continues with his kissing all over Connor’s lower torso. Along his hip bone then carefully peeling away Connor’s sweatpants to reveal a hard dick leaking pre cum. Connor moans at the wave of cold air hit him then repeats his groans as Leon continues to kiss around the inners of his thigh and purposely tease the hell out of him. 

“Come on Drat you’re fucking killing me” Connor curses, his hands balled up with inches of the bed sheets. 

Leon pauses and just looks at Connor all red faced and breathing heavy at wits end. His hair is matted and tousled all over the place. His lips are swollen from kissing and biting them with his teeth. His hands are gripping onto the duvet as if it’s his last life line. 

Leon fucking snickers “You look fucking gorgeous like this babe”

“Shut up and suck me off” Connor hisses. 

Leon waits before giving Connor a few more gentle tugs before slowly licking up a stripe along the underside of Connor’s cock. Feeling Connor finally breath under him for a first time in a few moments. Then he takes his time teasing with his tongue leaving tender licks here and there. Connor lifts his hand and Leon snaps his head up.

“I’ll stop if you even try to touch yourself.”

Connor just whimpers in return. The Leon goes a little faster, taking Connor into his mouth about half away and bopping up with a popping sound. Connor’s breathing gets faster as his stomach rises and falls with every simple touch. 

Couple more tugs and then Leon takes Connor all the way, down to the base Connor fucking groans out. His hips snapping up without the ability to hold back or let out a warning. 

Leon pulls back, his eyes watering and spit dangling from his mouth. 

“Fuck Leon fuck I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine, just shut up and enjoy it.” 

Connor gazes over Leon once feeling horrible like he should stop this, but fuck Leon’s hard as a rock still well slowly jerking himself off as he continues to lick around the head of Connor’s dick. Again he takes Connor down all the way to the base and this time Connor doesn’t buck his hips up and fucking enjoys it. 

The warmth and pure bliss in the pit of his stomach the heaviness of Leon all over his body. 

“Fuck I’m cumming” He warns but Leon lifts a little only as Connor’s head snaps back as he orgasms and shakes coming undone completely. 

He breathes out heavily laying completely flat against the bed, he can’t even feel his toes at the moment and can barely catch his breath. 

“Fuck, Leon…” he gets out and the other man is in his view finally so much so that Connor can makes grabby hands at Leon to make him come closer. Leon obliges and they just lay there kissing. 

“Let me, please, let me do something for you” Connor breathes out but Leon’s face just turns up instead. 

“We’re fine that was for you and I got something out of it. We’re good baby.” 

“Fuck” Connor curses looking at the mess on the front of Leon’s boxers. He smiles then proceeds to laugh “God fuck that was amazing. You’re amazing. So happy you are feeling better.”

“Same here, god I almost forgot how much I love sex.”

“Glad I could remind you.”

Leon swats at him them kisses him one last time then stands up.

“Shower?”

“Shower” Connor nods agreeing.

 

**

 

They’re up early the next morning for a practice buzzing around getting things together. Yelling at each other from each room if they have this and that. With Leon finally feeling better getting over that stupid flu and cold Connor could not be more thankful to have his boy back. 

“Drat I left my watch on the bedside table can you grab it?” 

“Can you I’ve got my hands tied here.” 

“Ok yeah sure.” 

Connor ventures into the bedroom and grabs his watch off the bedside table but notices a small red velvet box next to his watch. He picks it up and inspects it then opens it and nothing is inside it but just as he’s about to call out he turns and there’s Leon on the floor of their bedroom floor holding up a silver band on one knee. 

“Before you speak- I just want to say. No one would ever be that generous and thoughtful to take that kind of care of me. Especially when the medical staff was offering to ship me off to the hospital for extra care. And with that no one means more of the world to me than you do. I don’t know what I’d do without you in my life, we bug and tease and put up with each other but ultimately we’re best friends and why shouldn’t best friend spend the rest of their lives together?” 

Connor opens his mouth to say something but closes it again. Emotions at an all time high for this with no clear train of thought.

“As you taught me earlier in the week, sometimes learning comes from two imperfect souls coming together and having a possibility of touching perfect. But I’d never even be in that place or think about love as some kind of perfection without you. You make me a better person Connor. I love you so damn much so will you do me the honours and be my husband Connor?”

Connor is kind of speechless, kind of not expecting this at all (which he guesses is the point). 

“Are you sure you’re feeling better? Do i need to check your temperature again.”

“God fuck Con” Leon drops his head “I’m trying to do something meaningful here.” 

“Fuck you’re actually serious.”

“Well yeah butthead!”

“Yes!”

“What?”

“I said yes you brat” Connor laughs.

“Oh OH! Fuck oh my god” Leon stands and quickly gets the ring into Connor’s finger  before scooping up his now fiance and hugging him tightly. 

“You’re an idiot. I can’t believe you getting sick is all it took for you to propose.”

“Don’t worry I’ll just be your idiot for the rest of our lives.”

“I like the sound of that.” 

“I love you butthead.”

“Love you too, brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://drai-29.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kennedystrash)


End file.
